


The Clown Monologues: The Darning Stich

by ratbird0917



Series: The Clown Monologues [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Character Study, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Internal Monologue, Monologue, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbird0917/pseuds/ratbird0917
Summary: Prompt: “oooh bev monologue idea: her relationship with sewing/design and its origin in her having to modify hand-me-downs and thrift store finds because her family was so poor”
Relationships: The Losers Club & Beverly Marsh
Series: The Clown Monologues [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113221
Kudos: 2





	The Clown Monologues: The Darning Stich

I remember the first time I fixed up my clothes  
with the little sewing kit I bought at keene’s  
with my babysitting money I had made that week.  
I had a hole in the collar of my sweater  
so I took the dark thread and stitched it together.  
My mom taught me how to sew.   
Well, just the basic stuff.   
The darning stitch is for fixing clothes,   
she taught me that one first.  
…  
We didn’t have a lot of money growing up.  
I got some of her old clothes,  
and,  
and stuff from the thrift store in town.  
Our house had dirty walls and creaking doors.   
They definitely wanted a better life for me than they had.   
But living there was like living in hell.   
Not that my house in Chicago was really any better.  
It may have been grandiose and clean,  
but it was just like hell.  
My real home was with the losers that summer.  
Fixing up tears over scraped knees,  
And the holes in favorite sweatshirts.  
Sewing buttons back on,  
And helping us all look presentable before  
we all went our ways.  
We all went our ways.


End file.
